


I Shipped a Ship

by WildHaunt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHaunt/pseuds/WildHaunt
Summary: with apologies to Schönberg and Kretzmer.





	I Shipped a Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my head for months.

There was a time when shows were kind

Their story soft 

Plot hooks inviting

There was a time when lovers pined

And the writing sweet 

Dialogue enticing 

There was a time – 

 

Then it all went wrong 

 

I Shipped a ship in times gone by

When lust was high and works worth reading

I hoped their love would never die

That the writers would be so giving

Then I was young and unafraid 

And fics were wrote and burned deleted

There was no forgetting what was saved

No love unfelt, no suff’ring wasted 

But the discourse comes at night

With posts so harsh and condescending

And they tear your ships apart

And they turn your works to shame

They slept the night all side by side 

They filled their days with endless longing

They held their fears and held their pride

And they were one in fifty k

There are ships that cannot be 

And there are works that last forever

I had a ship I hoped would be 

So diff’r’nt from the canon they’re living

So different now from what we’ve seen

Now the show has killed the ship

I ship


End file.
